


Stress relief

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentle Mdom, Grinding, Kissing, M4F, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing, possessive, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 5





	Stress relief

[whispering] sweetheart?

no no lay back down.

you fell asleep and looked so peaceful I let you rest.

it's been about an hour...

[chuckling]

no, you *needed* it.

I've seen those dark circles under your eyes.

we've both been busy.

I know you stay up late hard at work.

[pause]

the bed dips when you crawl in at god only knows what hour.

[mhmming sound]

you appear less stressed now.

[slight seductive tone]

want me to help relieve some more?

[chuckles] *good* *girl*.

I'm going to remove these pajama bottoms okay?

that's it... lift yourself up.

you have such pretty legs sweetheart.

and I will kiss [kiss] my way [kiss] up to [kiss] these gorgeous thighs.

[chuckles] I'll never get sick of seeing you flush.

[several kisses] your thighs are so soft.

hm? you want me to kiss you where?

[kiss] I'm not finished worshiping your thighs darling. 

[several more kisses] afraid not sweetheart. I'll kiss there when I'm ready.

[amused tone] name-calling isn't going to get you what you want love.

[kiss] begging though might change my mind.

[pause for a few moments as if you're listening to her beg]

[chuckles] *good* *girl*.

I'm going to remove these.

but first [long lick].

[sound of underpants being thrown into the distance]

you smell fucking *delicious*.

[improv cunnilingus until she cums]

[slightly smug] I take it you liked that.

oh, don't give me that look.

how about if i... [teasing sucks and licks]

too much?

I dunno, your body seems to want more.

[chuckling] alright sweetheart I'll give your pussy some rest.

lean forward so I can take your top off.

[sound of a top being tossed off into a corner somewhere]

[softly] beautiful.

Lay back. I'm gonna let you feel how hard you've gotten me.

Yeah, I know you love it when I grind against you.

[amused] your flush gives it away.

[groans] I can feel you getting wetter love.

that's it [moans] lose yourself in the pleasure.

you want me to grind my cock against your clit [moans]

[laugh that turns into a moan] fuck.

sweetheart [gasping] fucking hell you feel so good.

moan for me. oh fuck. [moans]

good girl. [groan]

[growling] oh god. fuck. I need to be inside you.

[moans/groans]

no. don't buck. we're doing this at *MY* pace. [moans]

do that again [growling] and I will tie you to the bed and edge you for hours.

now. c'mere [messy kiss] fuck, you taste so sweet.

you're so warm and wet for me. [moans]

fuckkkkk [growls]

that's my girl. you feel so good. I needed you. needed this. [moaning]

Do you like being full sweetheart? [groan]

god yes. dig your nails into me. [growls] fuck.

I'm gonna [groan] rub your swollen clit.

Jesus fuck. [gasping]

[moan] that pretty pussy clenching so hard for me.

clenching every time we kiss. [kiss] every time I groan in your ear. every time I thrust as deep as you can take me.

[growling] trying so hard to keep me inside.

such a [moan] good girl for me. 

I want you to cum for me love. [moan]

[growling] I want you to feel me inside you. feel every thrust. every twitch. every inch of my cock inside you. feel me filling you up, and know that you. are. mine.

that's it [gasp] fuck.

[improv to orgasm]

[coming down slowly]

[shhing sound] I've got you [kiss]

you did so well sweetheart.

[kiss] do you feel better now?

[chuckling] I'm glad.

[shuffling sound] yeah just lay your head against my chest.

[kissing]

[fade out]


End file.
